


A little hispanic action

by kdamnvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, dancer!nat, danceteacher!nat, fem!reader - Freeform, kind of slow burn if you really think about it, reader - Freeform, secret-not-so-secret crush, sexy dance but not that kind, younger reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdamnvers/pseuds/kdamnvers
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was an amazing dancer and teacher, aside from being your crush. You kind of forget about her once she leaves to live in Russia, but what happens when you attend her welcome back party?Definitely, nothing... unless given a little Hispanic action.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader, natasha romanoff x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A little hispanic action

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is the first story (??) in English I post, so, please excuse any mistakes. Feedback is always appreciated though!
> 
> I love Nat and I had a dream a little similar to what happens here, so I thought why not?
> 
> If you want, [play this song](https://youtube.com/watch?=GhkSXU-3vjY) at the mention of the title.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr | [cosmic-nat](https://cosmic-nat.tumblr.com) for more nat, [kdamnvers](https://kdamnvers.tumblr.com) for supercorp.

Natasha Romanoff was a great dance teacher, and an even better dancer. Anyone who had a class with her will tell you the same. That, and that she was gorgeous (perhaps that she was a little bitchy at times too, but wasn’t everyone?). She was perfect in every possible way you could think of and, coincidentally, your type: dancer, with tattoos, kind yet witty, someone who saw the best in people and tried to improve every day.

There was just one problem, though. Of course, she was on a completely different level than you dance wise, so your interactions were limited to the times you saw her teaching or filling in for yours. You had had chances of talking to her outside of class, however. Some silly texts here and there, birthday wishes, congratulations, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing compared to your friends, Wanda and Peter, who had an amazing friendship with most teachers and dancers, including Natasha. They had tried to get you to talk to them too, but even having their company, it was hard. So you just gave up. You decided that she would be nothing but the teacher you had a crush on, and you were fine with that fact.

That feeling grew even more when your friends told you she was leaving. You knew she was Russian, so it wasn’t that big of a deal when you found out she was going back for a while. You cried, as most of the studio did; everyone who knew her would definitely miss her. You told her goodbye, how amazing she was and how good she would do back in her country. She answered with encouraging words, thanking you and telling you you were incredible as well. The next day, she flew the country.

Months passed, that soon became years. You continued to occasionally text her, ask her how she was doing, even telling her if she was going to be back at all (which broke your heart when you read that she really didn’t have any idea, explaining she was back with her family and didn’t know if she wanted to leave them again). So, she continued improving there, but so did you, back home. You now danced along with the people who taught you and your friends growing up. You weren’t very open with them, but at least small talk had become easier. Except with Bucky, being Wanda’s boyfriend, you could say you were close. You were miles away from where you were when you had first met Natasha, but that didn’t prepare you for the day she came back unannounced.

So now, you had been invited to her welcome back party (planned by Steve, the only one who knew she was coming) and were getting ready with Wanda in your shared place. She was almost done, but you were nowhere near ready when Bucky walked in.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” he asked after saying hi to his girlfriend and you.

“She was going to stay home, but I ended up bribing her to come,” he raised his eyebrow.

“Really? Why?” you yelled ‘ _shut up’_ while you went for your shoes to your room, but you knew she was going to tell him anyway.

“She has a crush on a certain someone she said she doesn’t want to see, but she will tell you it’s because she doesn’t feel at ease with the guys.”

“Whatever she told you, it’s a lie” walking straight towards her bathroom to put on the outfit she had gotten you, you looked at them squinting your eyes. They laughed.

“In her defense, I kind of already knew,” he answered after a little while. You opened the door only letting your head out.

“Wait, what? How? What do you mean?” he laughed when Wanda whispered ‘ _see?’._ “Hold on, what exactly do you know?”

“Your crush on Nat.”

“I don’t have a crush on Natasha.”

“I don’t think you walk in on someone dancing and just freeze in your place, mouth agape until they’re done unless you do, but if that helps you sleep at night” they laughed when you opened your eyes wide and went back inside. After about half an hour, you locked your apartment and went downstairs to get in your ride to the club.

The place was packed, so your plan was to stay in the booth. The people that had already arrived were ordering light drinks while the woman of the hour showed up. Thanks to her tardiness, though, you had managed to sit between Peter and Bucky with Wanda next to him, avoiding the redhead to take a seat beside you. You were a tequila shot and a beer and a half in when Steve arrived with Natasha. Everyone said hello and got the party started.

About two hours into the night, you had had a good time away from said woman. Wanda had taken you to the bar for shots, you had danced with your friends for a while, took some pictures, everything was going great. Or that’s what you thought.

“You don’t like me much, do you?” you looked up from your phone to see no other than Natasha, sitting right in front of you. You were alone in the table, however, the last person you expected to keep you company was her. After all, you weren’t friends. This was a party with hers. You opened your mouth to answer, but she continued, “I mean, that or you aren’t much of a talker, but I’ve seen you speaking with everyone, so I think that’s not the case”.

She couldn’t be more wrong. You weren’t talkative and the reason you weren’t speaking to her was quite the opposite, but how could you explain that without outing yourself? She definitely couldn’t know about your little crush. “I just… didn’t want to intrude. Tonight is supposed to be for you to spend with your friends, I don’t know how I fit in there” she took a sip of her drink, you grabbed yours, “sorry if you got the wrong message” she looked you in the eyes while you drank from your beer, trying to be less uncomfortable.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” she put down her glass. “We may not be friends yet, but who knows? You have been part of the crew for a while now, it’s only fair I also get to know you.” You choked on your drink at her flirty tone and coughed to cover it, although her laugh told you she noticed.

“Yeah, I guess so,” that’s when it hit you. You had to spend time with her regularly, and couldn’t decide if the sudden feeling in your stomach was happiness or nervousness (or the alcohol, despite it not having been much). Too focused on ignoring Natasha’s eyes on you, you didn’t acknowledge Wanda and Bucky’s presence until he spoke.

“What are talking about, ladies?” Wanda smacked his chest, making the woman across the table chuckle.

“Nothing, I wanted to get to know Y/N… but it seems she doesn’t want me to” you played with the belt of your cropped jacket, feeling her stare. You heard her sliding through her seat, “I will grab another drink, you guys want anything?” your friend thanked her before seeing her walk away and turning her attention to you.

“What did you tell her!?” she whispered yelled after hitting your arm.

“I think the problem was what she didn’t tell her” Bucky intervened, emphasizing _didn’t._ Wanda just said ‘ _oh my god’_ barely audible before bringing her hands to her face and resting it on the table.

“You know I can’t talk to her like that. It’s awkward. I can hardly speak to the rest of the team, are you surprised it’s no different with her?” you fought, silently asking Bucky for help.

“I-I mean, she has a point” you looked at him as you mouthed ‘ _really? That’s all you got?’_ and he shook his head with his hands in the air as an answer.

“You know what?” Wanda blurted, startling you both “we’re going to drink. Get you to loosen up a little and see where the night takes you. Hopefully to Nat's arms… or… something” she smiled at you and grabbed your hand, guiding you straight into the bar.

Wanda meant what she said. She made it her goal to get you at least tipsy, and when she saw you dancing with Steve, she knew her mission had been accomplished. She searched for Nat in the crowd, finding her sitting in your booth, laughing at something Sam was saying. Before she even had to think how to get you alone again, a girl invited Sam to dance, Steve headed to the bar and you went to sit down. Well, until you saw who the other person there was.

“Listen to me,” she said, after grabbing your shoulders midway “you will talk to that woman, ok? You have the power of tequila inside you, I believe in you, you can do it” nodding, you turned, took a deep breath, and sat in your old seat, far away from hers. Before you could say something, she started.

“So, uh, how long have you been in the team?” she asked, avoiding your gaze.

“About 2 years, maybe 2 and a half” your answer sounded more like a question, you hoped she didn’t care, “almost right after-”

“After I left, yeah” she finished for you. “How has it been? I remember you were very good back then, and I’ve seen you lately, you’re amazing” you froze. Was Natasha Romanoff telling you that you were _amazing_? And how had she seen you? Does that mean she paid attention to you?

“Thank you, that… that means a lot coming from you” you both smiled “and it’s been great, more demanding than I thought, but definitely wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I get the feeling, that’s kind of the reason I came back. Missed working with these idiots too much” you followed her eyes to the dance floor, where your teammates had started a grinding train. You laughed.

“They are idiots indeed.”

“What do you say? Wanna make a fool out of yourself too?” she said after a brief pause, standing up and offering you a hand.

“But the table? The things?” you looked at her hand, then back at her eyes. You were tempted to take it, you couldn’t help to imagine what it could be like to dance with her and have her hands on your hips. Right in that moment, Steve came out of the bathroom, headed to the table. _Perfect timing, as always_ , she thanked.

“Steve will take care of them, right, Rogers?” She gave him a look you couldn’t quite decipher, but he immediately agreed. “So?” she asked you again, wiggling her fingers in front of you. _Ugh, fuck it._ You took her hand and she took you to the end of the line, where Peter was. Natasha put her soft hands on your hips, waiting for your reaction. When nothing happened, you felt her getting close as you put your hands on your friend’s shoulders. He saw you and smiled, but after double-checking who was behind you, he put a hand on his mouth.

“You’re dancing with _her_?” you bit your lip and nodded “how- what- why- when- she-” you laughed at his antics. Typical Peter, even after so many years.

“I don’t know,” you whispered him “she just asked.” He moved his eyebrows up and down a couple times before looking back to his front. He could be a kid sometimes.

The song was over sooner than you expected, and most of the team, exhausted, decided to sit for a while. You were going to follow them back to the table, but Natasha caught your wrist “stay and dance with me?” your eyes were nervous and unsure. You didn’t know if you should, yet one glance into her green orbs and you felt that it was right. It’s not as if you hadn’t danced with your girlfriends before. So you nodded, letting her drag you to a more secluded part of the dance floor. When she put her hands back on your hips, you froze, and she felt it. You expected to dance, maybe talk, just not like that.

“I’m sorry. If you aren’t comfortable, I get it” she quickly apologized, but you were faster. Grabbing one of her hands before it left your body, you smiled at her.

“It’s fine, didn’t expect it, that’s all” she returned the gesture and took a firm grip at your hips. She was guiding you, a perfect symphony between the music and you both. Once you were more at ease and let yourself rest against her body, she talked.

“I can tell why you are in the team” you smiled and blushed slightly “not that I already didn’t know how talented you were,” you squeezed her hand gently, not knowing how to answer. “I really want to get to know you, you know? That is…” she paused, getting closer to your ear and whispering the rest in a seemingly flirty manner “if you let me.”

You bit your bottom lip as you felt her breath on your neck. Was Natasha Romanoff coming on to you or were you misunderstanding things? Turning your head to face her and try to see her intentions, you realized she was closer than expected. Your lips mere inches apart, her eyes never leaving yours, showing you nothing but the honesty in her gaze, which led you to put your hands on hers. You were attempting to not get too caught up in the moment; Natasha was out of your league, without mentioning you didn’t think she swings your way. You stayed like that for a while anyway, just looking into each other’s orbs, until the music changed for a more upbeat sound. She reluctantly let go of one of your hips and moved in front of you.

“I’m going to grab another drink, want one?” smiling, you shook your head. The redhead gave you a wink before letting go of your hand and you headed to the table as she went for the bar.

Pulling you down, Wanda made you sit beside her “Want to share what was going on there?” she looked like an overexcited 10-year-old. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Last time I checked, we danced, like you and everyone here does? I think you know what it is,” she punched your shoulder.

“You know what I mean.”

Letting out a groan, you turned to the bar where Natasha was talking to some random dude “We were dancing” she raised her brow “C’mon, you and I have done worse”

She exhaled, exasperated “You and I are a very different case, don’t act like it was nothing”

“I care to disagree there, because I’m pretty sure is almost the same thing. Is not as if she’s interested in women, at least.”

Bucky turned to your conversation, suddenly interested “who says she doesn’t?”

“I mean, I have never seen her with one.” He was about to say something, but you stopped him “plus, I’ve seen her kissing Steve, you, and she said once before leaving she had a boyfriend.”

Bucky laughed, “that says she likes men, not that she doesn’t like women.” He stopped, thinking before continuing, “have you ever asked her if she was straight?” he accused, mockingly.

“Your tone makes it seem like it is the most obvious thing, but you’re forgetting one detail. I’m. Not. Her. Friend. I couldn’t just slide into her DMs like ‘ _hey! Can I ask you something? I know we barely talk at all, but I want to know if you happen to like girls? Have a nice day!’_ ” you finished with a sarcastic smile. “No! I can’t do that!” he rolled his eyes, chuckling before going back to his chat with Steve and Sam.

“He just told you what you wanted to know,” you slid down your chair, covering your face with your hands.

“I know” uncovering your eyes, you turned your head to Wanda. She had a smug smile that said _I told you so,_ legs crossed, while her arm rested against the back of her seat.

“So, are you going to talk to her or are you going to stay here feeling sorry for your gaydar?” you opened your mouth before looking at her, expressing how offended you were.

“You’re very mean,” putting your arms in your seat, you regained your posture “you know that, right?” she answered with a smile.

“Of course I do, that’s my charm.” You smirked back, ironically. “Nat is coming back, you sure you don’t want to steal her attention?”

You shook your head, wrinkling your nose “she’s here to have fun with her friends, I won’t get in the way of that.” Wanda raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, not fully believing your words “unless she wants to, ok?”

With everyone back at the table, they decided to sit and talk while eating the tons of snacks ordered because, according to Clint, ‘ _so much dancing left you starving’._ Being quiet most of the time, mainly just laughing, you noticed Natasha swirling her drink with a smirk looking at you. You blushed, trying to ignore her intense stare. When the food was gone, some of the guys started heading to the dance floor. You kept chatting with Buck and Wanda, not feeling anymore the eyes of a certain someone. At least, until you stood up to get a drink, immediately getting her attention from the conversation she had with Steve. Once you had your beverage and headed back to the table, Natasha showed up in front of you.

“Hey, wanna dance?”

You took a long sip of your drink, leaving it to the guys, before answering her with a shaky _‘sure’_. She chuckled, definitely knowing the effect she had on you. She rested her hand on your lower back, causing color to creep up your cheeks, leading you to the spot where you had been before.

**_“We have a request from our bachelorette celebrating here tonight. Enjoy a little Hispanic action, everybody.”_ **

“You familiar with _bachata_?” Natasha said, smiling as the music started.

“Heard of it, never danced,” her smile grew wider.

“Well, I guess today’s your lucky day. You got yourself a free lesson” you returned her gesture. “Put your hands on my shoulders” you followed her instructions, as she placed hers on your hips for what seemed like the umpteenth time tonight “it’s simple, just 3 steps, an accent. Follow me” you focused on her feet “step right, left, right, hip. 1, 2, 3, hip” letting her lead you made it easier, picking it up fast. “Relax your knees, loosen your hips. Yeah, that’s it” raising your head, you noticed her smiling “you’re a fast learner, I see.”

“Or you’re a great teacher” you commented, tilting your head a little.

“I don’t think you’re right. It took me about an hour to teach Steve,” you bit your lip. _Steve, of course_. “Did I do something bad? I’m sorry,” you realized you were frowning.

“No, no. You’re perfect” _real smooth, Y/N._ You facepalmed yourself mentally as she laughed.

“Good to know you think about me how I do about you” you felt the heat rise to your cheeks and lowered your head, praying she didn’t notice with the lack of light. Instead of talking, she pulled you closer. Hands around your waist, legs intertwined, faces almost touching. She felt you stop for a second and searched for your eyes.

“Are you ok? Really, if I’m overstepping plea-” you quickly shook your head.

“Not at all, is fine,” she relaxed again “great even.” Both of you looked at your feet, foreheads almost touching, giving you a chance to make a move. Before she could look back up, you softly touched her forehead with yours, getting her closer, if that was possible. You closed your eyes, enjoying the moment. The feeling of her firm hands, her steady legs, her silky hair in your fingers. You never expected to be with her like this, but it was a pleasant surprise. Staring back at her, you perceived a look you couldn’t understand, between admiration, softness and desire, yet full of hesitation. You gave her a push.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Nope,” she emphasized the p “more like do.”

You hoped you wouldn’t embarrass yourself with your next words. “And what’s stopping you?” she bit her lower lip, before directing her gaze to yours.

Feeling her lips brushing yours, you closed your eyes; she pulled slightly away from you, whispering “I guess nothing.”

She kissed you. Slowly, tenderly, as if you had all the time in the word. It felt like no one else was in the room, even though the dance floor alone was overflowing with bodies swaying to the rhythm coming through the speakers. Your heart stopped; overwhelmed with emotions, with everything she was giving you and all you wanted to show. Her soft lips tasted bitter, like tequila, since that had been her drink most of the night, yet sweet, like the cherries decorating the cocktails your friends had ordered. The romantic sound of the song in the background made it feel even dreamier; even though you weren’t sure what he was singing about, the guitar and bongos mixed with his soothing voice were the perfect combination for the soundtrack of the moment. The turmoil of sensations was intensified when she removed her hands from your cropped leather jacket, placing them inside instead, rubbing circles in your hips, the thin lacy material of your bodysuit being the only thing between her warm fingers and your skin. You shivered lightly, making her smile as she let your lips go.

“So, I definitely wasn’t the only one wanting to do that for a while” she kept your foreheads together, as well as the gentle movement of her fingers.

Not being able to fight the smile wanting to come out, you finally answered, “definitely not,” she mimicked your action, followed by another kiss. Dance long forgotten, song about to be over, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Her delicate touch filling your senses, getting you drunk in a way not even all the alcohol in the world could. She was intoxicating. Her lips, her smile, her laugh, her voice, her embrace, _her._ Addictive. And you were certain it was a feeling you would never get enough of. You wondered if she felt the same, if she was as delighted with your slow caressing at the back of her neck, if she loved the taste in your lips as much as you were loving hers. Pulling out for air, discovering the song had finished, she put a hand on your chin, rubbing her thumb against your swollen lips before moving it to your cheek, causing you to lean into her touch.

“When I said earlier I wanted to get to know you,” she brought you back to reality, the crowd and techno music suddenly bothering you, although all you could focus on were her deep green eyes “I meant it. Not just because you were now part of the team.”

A smile crept up your face, “and here I was thinking you weren’t interested.”

She chuckled, “you kidding, right?” you shook your head “really? I thought I had been very obvious about you.”

“Not at all. Or maybe I’m too oblivious. In my defense, I didn’t even know you liked girls until maybe two hours ago.”

“Guess I don’t really look the part,” she smiled and you laughed at her comment, “who told you, though? I have to thank them.”

“Buck.”

“I better pay his drinks then, he made me a big favor" you playfully raised your brow “more than that, hopefully.”

Noticing the newfound color on your cheeks, Natasha smiled, still caressing the side of your face. She gave you another kiss, shorter this time, but no less gentle.

“You think the guys already noticed we’re missing?”

“Oh, definitely” You looked behind her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the table, the group of people dancing blocking you “they would probably be staring if they could.”

“Good thing I knew a place” you rolled your eyes at her smug smile “let’s go back before they come looking for us” you nodded, taking her hand as she held it out for you.

Fingers intertwined, you made it to the table “so what did we miss?” she asked, smiling as if nothing had happened as she gently squeezed your hand. Her voice got Wanda’s attention, who looked at you wide-eyed paired with a huge smile, as she smacked Bucky, getting him to turn. When he noticed, he smiled too and gave you a big thumb up. The others seemed to miss the gesture when you were standing, yet didn’t miss that you sat next to her.

“We thought you had left already, were probably at your place or something by now,” Sam mentioned.

Nat looked at you and smiled, placing her hand on your jean-covered knee after sneaking a kiss to your cheek. _Maybe not today,_ you thought, _but perhaps next time._

You noticed Natasha’s cheeks turning pink as she chuckled, realizing everyone’s attention being directed at you with amused or shocked stares. Realizing what happened, you opened your eyes wide.

“Did I say that out loud?”


End file.
